


Frozen Heart

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Sasuke is a prince with a heart of ice. Can it be thawed?





	Frozen Heart

Frozen Heart

Once upon a time, there was a prince. The people claimed that he was the most beautiful in the land, but the prince’s heart was made of ice. With skin like snow and hair as black as a raven’s wing, he stood out from the rest of his people and they loved him for it, but the prince had no love for them. His brother, the king, was concerned for the prince and tried to get the prince to understand why he had to care for his people, but the prince did not see a problem. As he grew older, his heart grew colder and the king grew more and more concerned. The king then reached out all across the land to see if anyone could help the prince learn to love, but it was for not.

Princesses and princes from all over the land came to teach the prince through love and friendship, but he ignored them. Mages and sorcerers came to help him, but no one could melt the thick ice. The prince, who didn’t see a problem with his heart, became annoyed with his brother’s quest and decided to ignore his brother’s attempt to help. As the years passed, his heart became colder and colder, the ice as thick as can be. The king began to feel that all hope was lost.

Then one stormy day, there was a knock at the palace gates. The prince was standing there as the doors opened and he was startled. A young man with blond hair and eyes as bright as the sky stood there, drenched from the rain. On his face, whisker like marks covered his cheeks. Never before had he seen hair so bright or eyes like his and the prince was curious. The boy was brought into the palace and the prince stared him down.

“What brings you here, traveller?” the prince demanded.

“I am lost, your highness. I have travelled far and wide, but I cannot find my way home. I wish to stay in your kingdom for a short time until I can find my way back.” the boy said and the prince hummed.

“My brother, the king, is not here, so the decision falls to me. Tell me, why should I let you stay?” the prince demanded and the boy frowned.

“I have no money or special skills, your highness. I am just a young man trying to find his way home.” the boy explained and the prince scuffed.

“Throw him out. We are not some inn for you to use.” the princed demanded, waving his hand dismissively. 

The boy was startled, eyes wide with shock. The guards moved in and the boy darted forward, grabbing the prince’s hand.

“Please, your highness, please wait!” the boy begged and the prince froze.

The boy’s hands were warm, so very warm despite being in the freezing cold rain. So warm that the prince’s icy cold hand actually felt warm for once. He ripped his hand away and just stared. It was the first time he had felt anything, but cold. The guards moved in then and the prince held up a hand, stopping them.

“What is your name?” the prince demanded and the boy smiled.

“Naruto! What is your’s?” he asked.

“Sasuke, Prince Sasuke.” he stated and the boy’s smile grew.

“You can stay here, but only for one night. Tomorrow, you will leave.” Sasuke demanded as he called over a maid.

“Thank you!” Naruto replied gratefully.

“Take him to a guest room and get him cleaned up. Make sure to feed him as well.” Sasuke demanded and the maid bowed before leading the boy away.

The prince placed a hand to his chest and wondered. He looked down and then turned away. Later that night, Sasuke sat alone in the throne room, just staring. His mind had been racing since earlier that day and he had to wonder if he made the right call. Getting up, he moved towards his rooms, only to stop. It was then he saw something, a small ball of light floating along the corridor. He stared at it for the longest time before walking towards it, watching it dance in the air for a while before it zoomed off.

Sasuke paused, wondering if he was seeing things, before chasing after it. Through the halls, he followed the trail and how odd that he felt as light as a feather. His brother often scolded him as a child for racing in the halls, but now? It seemed so freeing, so calming. He hadn’t felt this way in years. The orb finally stopped and he slowed down, panting slightly as he stared. The orb faded into the door before him and he was quick to peek inside.

Looking between the crack in the door, he saw someone standing in the moonlight. Nine long flowy tails waved in the air, the windows open to show the night sky. Sasuke gasped and the creature turned to him. Blue slitted pupils locked with his and there was a smile. Sasuke pushed the door open and just stared.

“You are not a boy.” Sasuke muttered angrily and the other laughed, light and airy.

“Not at night. During the day, I am nothing more, but at night?” Naruto smiled, showing a small fang.

“Why did you come here?” Sasuke demanded, feeling angry and betrayed.

Why had he let the other in? Why had he allowed himself to be tricked? His brother would be furious. The boy held out his hand then and smiled, making Sasuke pause.

“Come, stand in the moonlight with me.” Naruto stated and Sasuke frowned.

“Why?” Sasuke demanded, but Naruto just continued to hold out his hand. 

Sasuke was unsure, nervous, confused, but so very curious. He moved closer and finally took his hand, gasping as the warmth raced up his arm. A little tug and Sasuke was standing next to him. Naruto nodded and turned back to the moon, just staring. Sasuke looked at him and then towards the moon. It was odd how warm Naruto’s hand was and how warm it made him feel. He remembered wrapping himself in blankets and sitting himself in front of the fire as a child, trying to get even the least bit warm like he was now.

“The moon is beautiful, is she not?” Naruto asked and Sasuke glanced his way.

“It is.” he replied.

“So bright at night with all the stars around her, but during the day, no one even sees her thanks to the sun. They all call her cold, but I think they just misunderstand her.” Naruto explained and Sasuke frowned.

“You are misunderstood too. They call you cold, but I think you just need to let yourself get warm.” Naruto stated and Sasuke scowled, ripping his hand away.

He had never felt colder in his life.

“Did Itachi send you here?” he demanded and Naruto frowned, looking at him.

For some reason, the frown on his face looked wrong. Sasuke felt the strongest urge to make him smile again.

“I do not known Itachi, I do not know you either. I was led here by the Moon herself. She brought me here.” Naruto stated and with the moonlight in his eyes, they seemed to glow.

Sasuke swallowed and looked back at the open sky. The Moon?

“You are a child of the Moon, you know. You were born at night.” Naruto stated and Sasuke blinked.

“How did you know that?” Sasuke demanded and Naruto grinned.

“The children of the Moon are often cursed with frozen hearts.” Naruto explained.

“So then why can no one remove it?” Sasuke demanded angrily.

“It’s not something that can be removed. It’s not something so easily cured.” Naruto stated.

“So then what do I do?” Sasuke snapped.

Why was he suddenly so interested in this? His frozen heart had never bothered him before. Yet, these emotions he was feeling were new to him, but not unwelcome. He had never felt so out of control.

“Take my hand.” Naruto demanded and Sasuke did just that.

The warmth came back almost immediately and he felt calm again. He let out a low breath and looked at Naruto, once again staring at the sky.

“Will you let me help you, Sasuke?” Naruto suddenly asked.

“Yes.” Sasuke replied without a second thought.

If this boy could really thaw his frozen heart, then maybe there was hope for him yet. Naruto looked his way and then laughed, pulling Sasuke into his arms and dragging him to the floor. Sasuke yelped, startled but they landed on a nest of pillows and blankets, stripped from the bed on the other side of the room. Cuddled into Naruto’s chest, Sasuke’s world exploded into warmth and he closed his eyes, clinging to the other. He would never let this go, not if he could help it.

His brother returned the next day and Sasuke introduced the two. He should have sent Naruto away, but after waking up in his arms, he couldn’t even think about sending him away. Gone were the tails and slitted pupils, Naruto was back to being a normal boy.

“My King, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is King Itachi.” Sasuke introduced and Naruto smiled widely.

“Nice to meet you, your highness!” he said with a bow.

Itachi glanced his way, eyebrow raised. He had many questions, but didn’t want to ask them in front of the other boy. This was not what he expected when he got home.

“A pleasure to meet you as well. I apologize, but may I speak to my sibling in private?” Itachi asked.

“Of course!” Naruto stated as Sasuke called a maid over.

“Take him to the gardens. I will be there shortly.” Sasuke commanded and she bowed before leading him away.

If Itachi was shocked before, he was amazed now. Sasuke never brought anyone to the gardens. They were his private oasis and he never opened them to anyone. When he was gone, Sasuke looked his way.

“I will admit, I did not expect this when I returned.” Itachi stated as they started walking.

“I didn’t expect it either. He just...appeared yesterday.” Sasuke admitted.

“And you believe it to be safe to keep him here? You don’t know him.” Itachi demanded and Sasuke frowned.

“He makes me warm.” Sasuke whispered and Itachi stopped.

“Warm?” he questioned.

“Yes, when he holds my hand. I can feel it thawing.” Sasuke admitted, rubbing at his chest.

Itachi just stared, as if in awe. Anyone who didn’t know Itachi wouldn’t see it, but to Sasuke, it was clear as day.

“You wish to keep him around?” Itachi asked after some time.

“Yes, at least until it thaws more.” Sasuke replied and Itachi nodded. 

They came to the garden just then, where Naruto was laying among the sunflowers. He waved them over and smiled.

“Lay with me!” Naruto called as he pulled Sasuke down next to him.

“I cannot, I have a few things to do, but I am sure Sasuke will be happy to stay.” Itachi said stepping back and Naruto shrugged.

“Your loss! Look at that cloud!” Naruto pointed excitedly and Sasuke nodded, their hands still clasped together.

Later that night, Sasuke walked to Naruto’s room and was pulled inside. Laying on the floor, they just sat in comfortable silence before Naruto spoke.

“The Moon saved me once. A long time ago. It was true what I told you about looking for my way home. But I know my home is gone now, long since gone. I have no home to return to.” Naruto said softly and Sasuke frowned.

“What happened to it?” Sasuke asked.

“I do not know. I was gone by that time, but the wreckage told me a few things. I highly doubt that there are others besides me left.” Naruto admitted.

Sasuke swallowed and looked at the ceiling. He wondered how that must feel. To be all alone in the world.

“Does it scare you? To be alone?” Sasuke asked and Naruto frowned.

“I am not alone though. As long as the Moon is in the sky, I am never alone. Besides, how can I be alone when there are so many people in the world?” Naruto pointed out.

“But…” Sasuke trailed off and frowned.

He had a point, not one Sasuke thought about often. Naruto giggled and Sasuke huffed.

“You annoy me so much, Dobe.” Sasuke muttered and Naruto rolled over to lean over him.

“I am not a dobe, teme!” Naruto snapped and Sasuke shook his head.

“You look like a dobe to me.” he replied and Naruto huffed.

“Well, you’re a teme!” Naruto yelled as he got off and Sasuke smiled a little.

Naruto became a familiar face around the kingdom. He was often seen wandering around with the prince and gossip started immediately. Maids and servants whispered in the halls, talking quietly about the new person in the prince’s life. No one knew what to make of him, but they stayed clear of the two. Yet, despite their whispers, no one had seen the prince happier. There was even one maid who claimed she saw the prince actually laugh!

It was one night, several months after Naruto moved into the kingdom that Itachi found out just where his brother disappeared to at night. He wandered along the halls, bored, but restless when he saw a soft orb of light at the end of the hall. Following it, he came across Naruto’s room. Peeking in, he made a startling discovery. Both were asleep, Naruto curled up against Sasuke’s chest on the floor, a simple sheet covering them both with the window wide open. The nine long tails made Itachi pause and then he stepped into the room.

“Sasuke.” he demanded and Sasuke awoke, startled.

“Itachi?” he called, looking over at him.

He sat up, making Naruto drop to the floor and wake up from there. He let out a yelp and then sat up himself, yawning. The sight of fangs made Itachi nervous.

“What is going on here?” he demanded and Sasuke flushed, something he had never done before.

“We were sleeping.” Naruto muttered, smacking his lips.

“I can see that, but what are you?” Itachi demanded and Naruto frowned, looking at Sasuke.

“You didn’t tell him?” Naruto questioned.

“No, I never thought about it.” Sasuke admitted and Itachi crossed his arms.

“You never thought to tell your king about a highly dangerous creature in his own home?” Itachi said coldly and Sasuke winced.

“Dangerous creature.” Naruto muttered, looking away.

“I apologize, but I must ask you to leave or I will have to take drastic measures.” Itachi stated and Sasuke stared.

“Brother, you can’t.” Sasuke begged, but he was cut off with a glare.

“You lied to your king, Sasuke. He could have done anything while he was in our kingdom. Your people are supposed to come first.” Itachi said and Sasuke swallowed.

“He is right, Sasuke.” Naruto said and Sasuke looked to him.

He looked so sad, smiling there with tears in his eyes. Naruto got to his feet, letting the blanket fall. Sasuke reached for him, but Naruto pulled back. He moved towards the window and stood there, in the moonlight. He looked back once and then was gone, throwing himself into the sky and disappearing into the dark. Sasuke jerked to a stand and ran to the window, but Naruto was gone. Sasuke looked back at Itachi and glared.

“Now my heart will never thaw.” he hissed and Itachi looked away.

“He is dangerous. You should have told me.” Itachi commanded before turning away.

“Return to your room, Sasuke. That is an order.” Itachi stated and Sasuke nodded.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke and felt like death. He shivered and shook with tremors. No matter how many blankets he added or clothes he wore, his body could not stop shaking. The healers were called in, but their diagnosis was not good. Sasuke’s heart was starting to freeze again and his body was not able to handle it after being warm for so long. The heart would either need to be fully thawed or it would put too much strain on the body and it could fail.

Itachi knew what he had to do. Taking a horse from the stables, he left the kingdom and rode across the lands, hoping to find Naruto and get him to return. After stopping to water his horse, he was startled to recognize a piece of cloth in the river. Realizing it came from upstream, he raced that way and found Naruto sitting by the shore.

“Naruto.” Itachi called and Naruto looked up.

“Your highness?” he called confused.

“You must return to the kingdom, Sasuke needs you.” Itachi called and Naruto frowned before standing up.

“You commanded me to leave. Now you wish for me to return?” he asked and Itachi nodded.

“Sasuke’s heart is freezing over again. You must return.” Itachi stated and Naruto shook his head.

“I refuse.” Naruto replied as he started to gather his camp.

“He will die if you don’t. His heart will freeze completely.” Itachi explained and Naruto looked his way before sighing.

“I will thaw his heart, but unless he learns to love someone more than himself or you, his heart will freeze again.” Naruto stated and Itachi paused.

“Then you need to teach him. You are the only one who has ever gotten this close to him. Please.” Itachi asked and Naruto nodded slowly.

Sasuke awoke some time later and frowned. He was so cold. Everything was so cold. Would he ever be warm again? He doubted it.

“Sasuke, I have returned.” Itachi called and Sasuke sat up, startled to see someone else with his brother.

“Naruto?” Sasuke called, shocked as Naruto got closer.

“Your highness. You look rather cozy.” Naruto teased as he got closer and Sasuke huffed.

“I am freezing, you dobe.” he hissed and Naruto frowned.

“I see, so what he said was true.” Naruto looked around and then crawled onto the bed.

“Move over, I will warm you up.” Naruto demanded, pushing the other.

Sasuke glared, but moved and as soon as Naruto was close, pulled him into his arms. Immediately, Sasuke felt his skin warm and his body stopped shivering. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and felt the warmth reach his heart.

“Please stay, don’t leave anymore.” Sasuke muttered and it was quiet before something pressed against his lips.

His eyes opened and he looked down to meet blue. Naruto pulled back and smiled.

“I think I found my home, your highness. Thank you for helping me find it.” Naruto whispered.

They say the prince and the young traveller lived together for many years after that. The prince’s cold demeanor melted away and he was much warmer to his people. The kingdom flourished under the rule of the two brothers and their odd friend. The end.

 


End file.
